Undeads
Undeads are one of the three types of enemies that you will encounter in the game, the other being Greenskins, Siege Machines and Other . They are also known as the damned. They are soul that are not resting and came back to live by controlling their dead bodies and sieges your castle. Types and Units There're Three types of undead. Undeads are very dangerous in large numbers. 'Melee' Undeads are usually melee. They attack in large numbers and they may have different targets. 'Ghoul' A fast moving low damage warrior with moderate hp. 'Skeleton Warriors' The basic undead warrior. Weak, but with decent damage. They wield swords or axes and they also hold shields. They come in numbers and and they can easily overhelm you. There is a chance that some will be faster than others. 'Skeleton Runners' A running version of the Skeleton Warrior. 'Skeleton Elites' A Skeleton Warrior with a powerful, armor piercing attack. And they wield two-handed swords. Their sword gives them a longer range so that the player can't easily kill them. They can also knock the player back. 'Armored Skeletons' Armored warriors that can shrug off non armor piercing attacks. With moderate HP and damage. 'Skeleton Captains' Powerful warriors that doubles the health and damage of all nearby skeletons. They are the corpse of dead captains and commanders. They can be easily recognized by the banners/flags on their back. 'Mummy' An ancient warrior with high health that targets buildings first. 'Mummy Runner' A running version of the mummy that targets units first. 'Mummy Lord' Powerful mummy tomb lords with incredible health and damage. They come in groups like any other enemies that starts with "Mummy". One of the strongest enemies in campagain mode! 'Siege Mummy' A slow-moving mummy with a big hammer that does high damage to buildings. 'Wraith' An elite undead unit that has moderate hp, high damage, and nearly immune to non-hero attacks. They can only be harmed by Hero attacks. ' One of the best campaign enemies! 'Fallen Knight Fallen Knight is an evil hero which is playable in siege mode and versus mode. It wields a sword and a shield. It also wears more armor than a normal skeleton. The fallen knight can also learn special skills. 'Warrior Liche' Warrior Liche is a strong skeleton mage. It is a evil hero playable in siege mode. It looks similar to necromancers but they are skeletons. It can use different hero spells. 'Mummy Champion' Mummy Champion is a playable evil hero. He is durable and specializes in damaging buildings. He looks similar to a Mummy Lord but without the head piece. He has passives to take less damage and deal more to buildings. 'Ranged' 'Skeleton Archer' Standard ranged versions of the Skeleton Warriors. These bowmen comes in numbers and they can shoot your walls down. They may also sometimes shoot your wall units. 'Skeleton Longbow' Super long ranged units that has a chance to damage units on the castle walls, they can even shoot the keep and other buildings. 'Necromancers' A mage of the dark arts. Can cast a shield on themselves to reduce incoming damage and launch armor piercing fireballs. Also summons skeletons and skeleton runners. They can deal alot of damage to your hero with their fireballs so be careful! 'Special Units' 'Cultist' Generates dark energy for the evil side in Siege Mode. Cost increases the more you have. Standard Bearer Special units that enables you to build higher level units, while increasing the health and damage of all undead warriors by 10% each. Only in siege mode. Category:Evil Category:Enemy units